CANCELED: Head Underwater
by DUNICORN
Summary: THIS IS A REPOST. She is a fairly independant girl. She likes to fend for herself. Except, he won't let her. Will she get out of this hell hole she calls 'life? 1stStory&JonasFic.
1. Introduction, My Dearies

Intro, my dearies.

"_Do you mind?" A 13-year-old girl said to the 14-year-old boy next to her. He was tickling her, yet again. _

"_Why aren't you laughing? You've always been ticklish." He told her putting extra emphasis on 'always'._

"_With how many times you tickle me a day, I have grown accustomed to it." She said using any but all seriousness in every fiber of her being. It had a monotone effect._

"_Whoa. When did you start using big words? Let alone complete sentences."_

"_When did you start asking questions?"_

_

* * *

_I bet you're asking yourself these queries. 

"Who is this?"

"What is this?"

"When was this?"

"Why is this?"

Let me answer you with, an answer. Oh the originality! Note the sarcasm.

**Who is this?**

The girl in the flashback above is Jenessa Rosalie Brown. Her current age is 17 and, obviously, she is a female. She has shoulder length layered brunette hair, big brown eyes, a few blemishes here and there, and an athletic but curvy body. She doesn't have model attributes and she is not under any circumstances, _ugly_. Just imperfect. Many of the people who know her notice this, but no one says anything about it. They feel as if she wanted to change herself, she wouldn't be Jenessa. And that was very unfamiliar territory to them.

The boy next to her is none other than, Joseph Adam Jonas. You most likely know everything about him already. No need for me explaining.

**What is this?**

This is called a flashback, my dearie.

**When was this?**

This is a flashback to one of the more 'Disney-Channel-scene' scenes in the Jenessa/Joe relationship.

If you must know the exact date it is August 31, 2004. **(A/N: YOU BEST REMEMBER THIS DATE. Lol capslock)**

**Why is this?**

This is an introduction. You kinda need one to start of a story. Sorry 'bout that.

* * *

**Yeah… How was that? **

**I want reviews. They seem nice for a newcomer like me.**

**I'm going to try not to be like the authors that say 'OMG! I WANTZ REVIEWS OR I WILLZ NOT UPDATE!!1!!!1!!111!'**

**But I will release that side of me if no one is reviewing at all.**

**I'd like to know if someone is reading my story or not.**

**- Sa (I'd prefer to be called that then someone taking the effort of saying my whole name, Jenessa [Yes, I did use my name in the story. Sue me.)**

**P.S. - The title comes from a line in Sara Bareilles' 'Love Song'.**


	2. Oh My! It's Chapter 1

**Yo peepies! **

**Here is the first chappy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Listen up. I'm not going to repeat myself. I don't own the Jonas Brothers. I seriously only own this plot, Jenessa, (I should. 'Cause that's mah name…) and Nina. I also most likely don't own any songs that I use. I will state if I wrote them.**

* * *

Jenessa fluttered her eyes open and took a glance at the clock. It had read 1:04PM.

'Slept in again. Whoops.'

She began moving about, her legs tangling in the heavy orange and blue sheets. She began rolling off her three foot bed and hadn't realized it. A thud and severe pain later, she was on her feet walking over to her bathroom. Her feet hit the cold floor and a shiver went up her spine.

Forty-five minutes later, she had just finished her shower. It had included a lot of singing and dancing. Her shower time was more of a party for her than a way to get keep up your hygiene. She looked herself in the mirror, her imperfect self staring right back at her. She actually couldn't have a care in the world for her appearance most of the time. She believed that people should like her for who she is, not her money or looks.

She stared at herself for a moment and decided, since she wouldn't be doing anything today, she would go without make-up. She grabbed a hair elastic out of the drawer and tied her hair up in a ponytail. Walking back into her room, she changed into an orange shirt and white sweatpants. Whilst pulling the left pant leg on, her cell phone started to blare random polyphonic tones. She rushed her pants on and quickly answered the phone.

"Yo yo yo yippe yo yippe yay?" She said. She always says that to people on the phone.

"Yo Sa. What is up my homie gee dizzog? I just wrote a story! You want to hear it?" It was her best friend, Nina.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Ok. 'She was born in a log cabin in the midst of May. Her name is Pony and her surname is Malta. She has a boyfriend named D.I.Y. InTheSky Rockets. Her favorite animal is a hippopotamus and her least favorite is a turkey without wings. Her favorite color is brown and she has pictures of fairies all over her room. You could say she is a tad obsessed. She has a pet horse that enjoys dressing as a cowboy. She enjoys reading books about washing your hands because she likes hygiene.' Didja like it?"

All Jenessa could say was "Uh, very nice imagination there, Nina."

"Why thank you." She responded enthusiastically.

"So why are you calling meh?"

"'Cause. I can."

"That's not a good enough reason."

"Okay. Would you take the fact that I've been standing on your porch for about three hours? Oh, and could you please unlock it?" Jenessa ran downstairs and opened the door. She saw that, Nina was in fact standing outside her door with paler skin then she normally had and very rosy cheeks. She hung up her phone and closed the door on her. They always did this when one would come over the other's house. Jenessa locked the door again and Nina climbed in through the window.

"Could ya give a girl a break?" Nina exclaimed after she fell right on her face.

"No." She stated simply.

"Well what shall we do on this fine—oh my God. Jenessa, did you just wake up?" Nina had said while we were walking up to my room. She had seen that my sheets were sprawled on the floor.

"Uh... well… in reality, I woke up forty five minutes ago."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Give me pizza?" I asked with all seriousness

"You're mentally retarded."

* * *

**Heh eheh heh…**

**Sorry 'bout not updating for a while. After I posted the beginning of this, I was wicked busy. And I do not use the term 'wicked' loosely. First I had to write a four to five page paper on music in the 1920s and then I had West Coast Dance Explosion (which was awesome BTW.)**

**Also, I have this retardedness that makes me get writer's block after I post the first chapter of a story. Sucky, huh? That's probably why I love one-shots.**

**And I should give some love to my first reviewer, UniqueStylus! Go read her story now. I mean RIGHT NOW. It is a work of original geinus!**

**-Sa**


	3. Heh Heh It's an AN

**Hey dudes!**

**If you thought this was a chapter, well sorry. It's isn't.**

**I just need to say sorry for not updating. BLAME MY BRAIN. It's like, retarded or something. Whenever I make a story, I instantly get writers block. Sometimes I get it while writing the intro! It's a pain in the ass really.**

**I'll try to get the third chapter up as soon as possible. It's just, I'm having a shit load of trouble just thinking of what would happen in the chapter.**

**Could you all be dolls and help me out? I'll put a poll up and you can review giving me ideas. Here are some details that would be a bit confusing with the very little information I've given you. **

**FYI: **

**1. Jenessa knows the JoBros. She's been best friends with them for 10 years.**

**2. Jenessa has a boyfriend until about the fifth chapter. I think. Maybe with how the story is going, it'll be the tenth or something.**

**3. … AH SHIT. I just had writers block just typing number three. See how messed up my brain is?**

**4. I think it would be wise to stop.**

**5. Wouldn't it?**

**6. STRUM ME LIKE A GUITAR, BLOW OUT MY AMPLIFIER! WHEN YOU HIT SOME FEEDBACK KEEP GOING TAKE IT HIGHER! CRANK IT UP GIVE TO ME COME ON CRANK IT UP GIVE IT TO ME COME ON! I WANT SOME FEEDBACK FEEDBACK OH! FEEDBACK FEEDBACK OH!**

…

**:D**

**I'm listening to the radio. It's making me happy by playing the songs I actually want to hear.**

**So well… Go and help me. There is no more important information from the number 3 and on.**

…

**I bet you left.**

**Good.**

**CHIPS! ******** That was the most important thing in this whole A/N.**

**-Sa**


	4. Sorry D:

Hey… Uh… Yeah

**Hey… Uh… Yeah.**

**Sorry but I'm officially closing this story. The writer's block has clouded my mind for this. D**

**I'm probably just sticking to one-shots and completely writing out a story before I post it so this doesn't happen again.**

**Sorry again.**

**-Ness **

**FYI: I'm signing the end of A/N with Ness and DUNI for reviews ; **


End file.
